prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
GPPC23
is the 23rd episode of Go! Princess Pretty Cure and is the 558th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Towa attempts to get adjusted to her new home of Earth as well as her newfound Pretty Cure powers. The others try to help out, but she still feels deeply upset about her kingdom still being under siege. Synopsis After apologizing for all the trouble she's caused to Miss Shamour, Towa recalls becoming a Pretty Cure earlier. Miss Shamour is actually very happy to see her though, and she is more than forgiving as Haruka suddenly trips- having been rushing to the room. She was hoping she would join them; but when Towa hesitates, Haruka, Yui, Kirara, and Minami lead her outside with Pafu and Aroma. In hopes of helping her open up they lead Towa to Candy Flower, a clothing store to find her some new casual clothing, easily finding a cute outfit they insist she tries on. She remains confused by their kindness however, until they explain that it will be a present to welcome her. She shyly thanks them and they head to the flower store next, observing the lovely flowers within it, followed by an art gallery, stopping by a photo booth for some pictures, and swinging by the donut shop. While Towa would like to enjoy herself, she still feels really bad and can't let go of what she's done. She must save Hope Kingdom -at any cost- and enjoying herself just makes her feel as though she's lost focus. She can't waste time like this; especially since she isn't like the others and doesn't fit in. With that, Towa asks for some time alone and runs off. The girls helplessly watch and start worrying. As Towa sadly tries to determine what to do, she is distracted by a loud sound and finds several angry vehicles behind her. A traffic cop yells at her but she isn't able to understand until he hands her a traffic safety booklet and sends her on her way. While she is here she decides to focus on finding a new, temporary living arrangement and she comes by, asking a man if he has a castle or maid service. But to her disappointment, even if he did she's without money anyway and can't afford it. She can't even get a job because she's under the age limit. Alone and feeling defeated, Towa is joined by Yume, the schools Headmaser who offers her a shoulder. Towa explains how useless she's been feeling and she realizes that she can't make it on her own like she thought. After a moment, Yume requests Towa to lend her a hand. Meanwhile, a very angry Dyspear talks to Shut and Lock. She takes off for the Forest of Despair after handing Lock something they can use to defeat the Pretty Cure with. Towa and Yume eat together at a restaurant, and Yume thanks her for coming with her. She's been wanting to try some of these items- but its too much for her to eat all on her own. Towa is unable to understand why everyone is so kind to her here though, making her feel saddened again. As this is going on, the group try to figure out how to make Towa feel better. They are aware of the pain she is in, but leaving her alone isn't the answer. In a time like this she needs to be comforted, and given support. She isn't able to do things like they are capable of, and they need to help her realize that she isn't alone. With that, Haruka decides to try to find her and takes off. Lock arrives into the human world to find Towa and Yume walking together. Yume, noticing Towa's saddened mood, brings up that by now her energy has most-likely returned; then compares this to how ones heart is. At times it may weaken, but there are times when it can feel better too. Her words touch Towa, but she isn't able to think about them very long when Lock suddenly interrupts and locks Yume's dream to summon a Zetsuborg. Realizing its her own, Towa transforms into Cure Scarlet to fight the Zetsuborg. She uses Scarlet Illusion to block its attacks. Together again the girls try to locate Towa when Kirara spots the Zetsuborg. They head to this location realizing she might be near it. Cure Scarlet continues to fight, using Scarlet Spark before physically attacking it. Lock resumes speaking to her, and he attempts to reach into her despair by bringing up what happened and momentarily it distracts her long enough to get attacked by the Zetsuborg. Lock then goes on to make the Zetsuborg even stronger with the new item he obtained, harming Yume in the process. Coming to Scarlet's side, the other Cures appear. Lock resumes speaking about how everything is Towa's faul now, causing her to grow further depressed until she sees the others struggling. She quickly checks on Flora and recalls Yume's words, realizing how right she was. She apologizes to Flora for everything she has done up until this point and realizes that while apologies don't make everything better, she can work hard and learn to depend on her new friends if she wants to save the Hope Kingdom. The others agree and everyone resumes fighting the Zetsuborg until Scarlet is able to change into Mode Elegant and use Phoenix Blaze. With the Zetsuborg defeated, Lock takes off and Scarlet opens the cage with Yume in it. Returning to the original location Dyspear remained, Lock decides he should get serious. He uses his power to transform himself into an older, even stronger form. The girls are called in to visit the Principal. Since none of them have ever met her before, they are kind of worried they did something wrong. Realizing it's Yume, the girls express surprise as she kindly greets the five of them. She then brings up how she's decided to enlist Towa as a student of Noble Academy; initially causing her to express concern until Haruka and her friends are able to convince her. She then happily agrees. Major Events *Cure Scarlet officially joins the team. *The Cures learn about Mochizuki Yume being the headmistress of Noble Academy. *Lock's adult figure is presented for the first time. *Cure Scarlet uses Scarlet Illusion and Scarlet Spark for the first time. Also, she uses the Hanabi Dress Up Key for the first time. *Dyspear returns to the Forest of Despair to heal after her battle with Cure Scarlet and gives Lock a gauge to fill up so she can return. *Shut has been demoted by Dyspear who is fed up with his constant failures. *Mochizuki Yume offers Towa to enroll in Noble Academy, which she accepts. Characters Pretty Cures *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle *Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlet Mascots *Pafu *Aroma *Miss Shamour Villains * Dyspear * Shut * Lock * Zetsuborg Secondary Characters *Nanase Yui *Mochizuki Yume Trivia *Towa says the lines for the opening and is also added in the scene where everyone the girls befriend or met is shown walking with them. *The girls' summer clothing made their debut in this episode. Gallery Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Episodes